


the voices

by raspberry_soda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, SBI Family Dynamic, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, fireworks go boom, im so bad at tagging this is painful, still not over how technos chat is canon, technoblade isnt related to them but wilbur sees him as a brother, the voices aka technoblades chat, this is very short i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_soda/pseuds/raspberry_soda
Summary: wilbur knew about technoblade’s curse. and he did nothing.takes place during the red festival (october 16th festival) and flashes back to wilbur’s childhoodbased on some tweets by @wolfythewitch (follow them!) from 1/15/21. the thread starts with “im going to strangle dsmp wilbur”so if thAT’S NOT A RED FLAG I DUNNO WHAT IS-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	the voices

wilbur clung close to the roof next to tommy, trying his best to stay out of sight from the festival attendees. as the pig-human hybrid stalked closer to the structure trapping the child far below them, tommy abruptly pushed himself off the ground, shaking. wilbur could see the pure fear in his eyes. “techno’s not going to hurt tubbo, is he? we have to go in! we have to do something-” 

wilbur lurched up to meet tommy and put  
a firm hand on his shoulder, easing his younger brother back into hiding. “technoblade’s on our side, tommy. he won’t hurt tubbo.” 

“he’s on our side...” tommy repeated quietly. still shaking, he sunk lower to the roof, his eyes glued to the scene. 

wilbur looked back to the ground and smiled to himself. now that he’d reassured tommy, his plan couldn’t fail. tommy couldn’t interfere. he knew technoblade much better than what he let on, and he knew exactly what was about to happen. 

———————————————  
12 years prior

“technoblade?” wilbur called, running with his back to the family cottage and towards the giant pig-like figure that stood in the middle of an overwhelmingly large field. “phil says dinner’s-“ he stopped abruptly. the figure’s shovel fell out of his hands and into the dirt with a muted thud, and he turned to face wilbur with an expression of guilt. to wilbur’s horror, he realized behind the pig’s massive frame the ground was littered with small, bloody field mice lying in the dirt. every one of them was unmoving. 

“wilbur, i can explain,“ the pig hybrid said nervously. 

“then explain,” wilbur prompted. he was careful to suppress his shock and keep his tone warm. he knew technoblade well enough to know something was going on, and he was determined to find out what before the recluse closed himself off again like he always did. 

the pig looked down to his shovel and noticed the blood pooling off it, absorbing into the dirt. he lurched, then closed his eyes. a moment of silence passed as wilbur watched, curious. 

after wilbur decided the silence had gone on long enough, he whispered, “technoblade?”

technoblade’s eyes snapped open and he turned away from the shovel. “yeah, i’m here. listen, lets... let’s sit down.” he started towards a tree a few feet away from the mouse-massacre, then he crashed down against the trunk and lifted his head so it would rest against the wood. wilbur followed suit, sitting down lightly next to him, waiting for an explanation. techno was never this open. he’d caught him at the perfect time. 

technoblade looked down at wilbur, breathed in, then out, and turned away to fiddle with the cuff of his sleeve. “how do i say this? um. wilbur, it’s not just me in here.” he took his hand away from his sleeve and pointed to his head. “i hear... voices.” he paused. “i sound crazy. i’ll stop.” 

“no!” wilbur yelled before he stopped and reeled himself back in. “no, keep going. you don’t sound crazy at all.”

technoblade looked at wilbur, hesitant. wilbur nodded for him to continue, and after a moment he did. “...i hear voices. thousands of them. and the voices, wilbur, they always demand one thing. they demand blood. they want me to murder everything that crosses my path. they want to see the world burn, and i’m their gateway to see it through.”

wilbur blinked, trying his best to hide his skepticism. techno had to be lying, there was no way he was telling the truth about something so outlandish. but then again, it wasn’t the craziest thing he’d heard happen to a person. if he was telling the truth, it would make a lot of sense, actually, from his constant zoning out to his tendency towards violence. he wondered if phil knew... 

suddenly, technoblade rose from the ground next to him. “alright, that’s enough angst for today. you said something about dinner?” 

wilbur cursed himself mentally. he hadn’t realized how long he’s gone silent for, which must’ve caused techno to shift topics. he’d blown his chance, and he didn’t know if he would have another.

in a last-ditch effort to get any other information he could, wilbur said, “wait, techno- you didn’t explain why that-” wilbur gestured to the scattered mice on the ground, “-why that happened.” 

techno followed wilbur’s gaze to the bloody mess of small animals and sighed. “i’ve been having a problem with the field mice eating through my crops, and i caught a horde of them here in the act. i had a shovel, and the voices decided the mice were a target. the sound got louder and more vicious until i gave in and swung. then they cheered for me.” wilbur tilted his head. he had no idea how to reply. 

eventually, he said, “they’re just voices, right? you still have autonomy. can’t you just resist them?”

techno picked his shovel back up, wiping the blood off with his hand. he looked tired. “i try, wilbur. but they’re too loud.” 

———————————————

wilbur watched as technoblade approached the child, the hybrid’s crossbow desperately clutched in his hand. he was hunched over and shaking. wilbur knew he was fighting the voices. and he knew he would lose. 

over the clatter of the crowd, wilbur faintly heard techno’s voice speak to the the trapped child. 

“tubbo... tubbo i’m sorry.” 

wilbur’s ears screamed in pain in reaction to the explosives shooting out from the pig’s crossbow. then he heard tubbo scream. then tommy. then the crowd. he heard technoblade’s maniacal, free laughter soar over the sound of explosion after explosion. 

“TUBBO!” tommy’s anguished cry echoed in wilbur’s ears. wilbur smiled; he’d proven his point to tommy. no one was on their side. not even their older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and i have absolutely no idea what im doing or how to use this site because i barely read, but uhh i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
